Resource providers (e.g., utility companies, home automation providers, industrial automation providers, scientific and environmental application providers, or other resource providers) may use various systems in which various devices communicate on a network. For example, in some networks, such as a personal area network (“PAN”) or a wireless mesh network defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (“IEEE”) 802.15.4 family of standards, channel hopping can be used such that nodes in the network can communicate data over a designated channel that changes on a scheduled interval. Some such networks can provide a communications network for the resource providers and the resource providers may use the network to communicate between devices (e.g., endpoints, nodes, electric meters, routers, etc.) that can be used to monitor or manage consumption of resources (e.g., electricity, heat, water, as well as other types of resources). For instance, a child node can communicate data about a monitored resource to a parent node or a headend system (e.g., via the parent node) that can collect or store the data.
In some instances, a power outage or other network failure can terminate a connection or communication path between a child node and a parent node and some existing systems and method may cause the child node to remove information indicating the connection or communication path in response to the power outage or network failure. In some such examples, upon power restoration, existing systems and methods may require the child node and the parent node to attempt to form a new network to reconnect with each other. However, such existing systems and processes may be time consuming or computationally expensive and inefficient.
Thus, existing systems and methods for constructing a network (e.g., a PAN) after power restoration in a system present disadvantages such as, but not limited to, those discussed above and may be unable to efficiently construct or reconstruct a network for communication between child and parent nodes upon power restoration. For these and other reasons, improved techniques for reconstructing a PAN after a failure in a system or network are therefore desirable.